


This ain't a party, get off the dance floor

by rabbitorahabit



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Amnesia, Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Memory Loss, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: "Party! Oh, thank god. Are you alright?!""Who's...Party?"





	This ain't a party, get off the dance floor

-Party Poison's POV-

Why is everything all blurry?

Where am I?

And most importantly..why can't I remember anything?

Someone rushed over beside me and sighed a bit, I glanced over at them curiously. 

He looked really familiar for some reason, but i'm not sure why. 

"Party, are you okay?" He asked, leaning close to me then giving a worried smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I started to say, "But..who's Party?" 

His smile faded slightly as he turned to me, "Can you remember who you are?"

"Not really.." I replied, then tilted my head at him, "Who are you?"

"I'm Fun ghoul, but some people just call me Ghoul. And..I'm your boyfriend."

Well, that sure explains a lot. 

I only nodded in understanding and sighed also. 

"I'm sorry.." 

"Why?"

"I can't seem to remember much of anything."

Ghoul only smiled again and rested his hands against mine softly, "Well, that's alright. You'll remember eventually, right?"

"I guess your right," I responded back and grinned a bit. 

"Hell yeah I am." He said, smirking slightly and he winked at me. 

I felt a blush creep onto my face and I held his hand gently, He must really be my boyfriend. 

"Ghoul?" He turned his head to me, confused and waited for me.

"Yes?"

"I think I fell in love with you again."


End file.
